


[Podfic of] Skywalker's Garden Center and Landscaping

by isweedan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Take Your Fandom to Work Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [2:55:42]
Author's Summary: 

      Han Solo blows by, moving fast.


      "Don't drink the hose water, kid, it's got fertilizer in it."


      Finn looks up, affronted. "Now you tell me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skywalker's Garden Center and Landscaping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020667) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



**Length** 02:55:42

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/skywalker%20garden%20center.mp3)


End file.
